A potential disadvantage with the use of units of the general type mentioned above is that there may be interference signals appearing on the frequency at which the unit communicates with the communication network such as the satellite or cellular network. In particular, signals received on the short range radio link may be a source of such interference.
A problem therefore arises with such units as to how to avoid interference of this type.